John Kramer
Jigsaw is the main antagonist in Saw who's real name was John Kramer (he never encouraged the name or used it.) He is a criminal mastermind. He often wears the pig mask when capturing his victims. He puts people in death traps and considers the survivors rehabilated. He had a Protégé called Amanda Young--one of John's first victims, who was later killed off by one of John's vicims--who was succeded by Hoffman, his secret other apprentice. John also has a puppet named Billy--initialy built by John to be a toy for his unborn son--who speaks for John's victims telling them the rules of his sick games. Jigsaw was a pychocotic killer, who had a tendancy for wearing black and red clothes (Amanda wore a similar robe in Saw III). He got his nickname because he cuts a puzzle shaped piece of flesh from victims who didn't survive (symbolizing their missing survival instincts). He was devoted to his wife named Jill and almost a son (Gideon); she'd had a miscarridage after being hit in the stomach by a door by Cecil Adams--a drug addict at John's rehab clinic, who be came John's first victim--turning John detached and angry (then being diagnosed with cancer) John then attempted suicide, failing he became the Jigsaw killer. He was a clever liller and used traps for his victims, when his body was disected they found a tape recording that even though he is dead the murders will not stop. He had colon cancer and was slowly dying (also from nearly being beaten to death from Eric Mathews, father of one of his victims), but he was killed by Jeff Reinhart--the same man who killed his apprentice--in a test which he failed. He was in his late 40s/early 50s and is one of the most iconic villains in film history. Jigsaw's Victims Cecil Adams--One of John's first victims who John made a trap for him to escape he had to slice open his face to survive. Paul Leahy--Chosen because he attempted suicide by cutting his wrists and had to crawl through razor wire to escape the trap. Lawrence Gordon--Lawence was the doctor who diagnosed John's cancer, he had to kill Adam Stanheight before 6:00 or Zep would kill his wife & child. Dr. Lynn Denlon--Amanda put a collar on her that would explode if she did not help John. =Jigsaw= 'Cherish your life' 'Cherish your life' was the motto of John's rehab clinic (being the concept of all his traps), which his wife ran. His rehab clinic was the place where his wife was attacked by Cecil who attempted to rob the place--and earlier attack another patient. From his car John saw Cecil running away, going in he saw what he had done driving John insane. John decided to dedicate the rest of his life to teaching people to appreciate their own lives. Jigsaw usually builds deadly traps for his subjects, which are often a symbolic representation of what Jigsaw perceives as a flaw in the person's life. Jigsaw calls these tests "games", and tells the person the "rules" of the game usually by audio or video tape. The rules are tasks that the person must perform in order to pass the test and survive; however, the tasks often involve extreme self mutilation (although there have been occasions where it is possible for the subject not to harm themselves if they are clever enough, such as the Hand Trap). On occasion, Jigsaw has used psychological torture for the subject's test. Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Old Villans Category:Kidnapper